waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar Ball
|shorts = Luxo, Jr. Jack-Jack Attack Presto (cameo) Toy Story of Terror! (cameo) Dante's Lunch: A Short Tail (cameo) |shows = The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mickey Mouse |games = }}A yellow ball with a blue stripe and red star, known as the Luxo Ball (a.k.a. Pixar Ball), first appeared in the Luxo, Jr. short as a prop for Luxo, Jr. Since its debut, it has made numerous cameos in other Pixar films, most prominently in the Toy Story films. Appearances Pixar *In Red's Dream, the design and color scheme of the ball appears on the floor of the circus ring. *In Toy Story, a ball rolls down the hallway of Andy's house as Sarge helps a "wounded" soldier to an indoor plant. A little later, one of Andy's friends bounce that ball up the stairs to Andy's room. Later, when Buzz proves to the toys that he can "fly," he bounces off that ball when he jumps off from Andy's bed. *In Toy Story 2, one ball appears in a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn. Later, after the toys enter the toy store, one ball can be seen on the floor to the left, and a whole container of those balls can be seen to the left of the door when exiting. **The scene where Luxo, Sr. rolled the ball to Luxo. Jr in Luxo Jr. was also among the scenes that were flipped through by Hamm to find a commercial for Al's Toy Barn (which came after this scene). *In Boo's room in Monsters, Inc.. *In the Dentist's waiting room in Finding Nemo. *One of Violet's toys in the alternate opening to The Incredibles. *One of Jack-Jack's toys in the short film Jack-Jack Attack. *Falling out of Presto's sleeve in Presto (at 2:34). *Under Alec Azam's ear in Presto (at 2:59). *On Sarge's sign when the neon night lights reboot in Cars. *On the floor of a neighborhood child's room in Up. *On one of Russell's merit badges in Up. *The design (yellow with a blue stripe and red star) appears on a tile on the side of Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3. *Used as a volleyball by Chunk and the Jack-in-the-Box in the sandbox at Sunnyside Daycare in the end credits for Toy Story 3. *Part of the cargo Sidley crashes through in Cars 2. *In the Witch's cottage in Brave. *Among the pictures of "human kid toys" on the Scare Games walls in Monsters University. *Its pattern is stamped under the sink where Combat Carl and Jessie hide in Toy Story of Terror!. *Its pattern and name appear on the Battlesaurs boxes in Toy Story That Time Forgot. *During a flashback of young Riley playing tag with Bing Bong in Inside Out. *Floating past during the scene where Arlo and Spot get intoxicated from eating fermented fruit in The Good Dinosaur. *Steering wheel of quarantined truck in Finding Dory. *On the hood of one of the demolition derby cars in Cars 3. *In the scene where Dante has a scuffle with a spirit guide monkey at the rehearsal in Coco. *On Jack-Jack's crib design in Incredibles 2. *As stickers on the X-99 rocket toys the carnival game booth at that Buzz, Ducky, and Bunny were at in Toy Story 4. *In the Second Chance Antiques store when Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Ducky, and Bunny prepare to enter through the roof in Toy Story 4. Advertising *As one of the marbles in the 1994 Levi's commercial "Woman Getting What She Wants" (0:10). This shot is also used briefly in Toy Story 2 as Rex skips through the TV channels. *In the double feature trailer for Toy Story and Toy Story 2 in Disney Digital 3-D. *''Toy Story 3'' posters and teasers (one teaser showed Bullseye rolling around on the ball and Slinky holding it as the "O" in "Toy"). *In the 2011 State Farm commercial (at 0:14) on some of the "pet" trains. *Shorter Sky Broadband UK commercials promoting Toy Story That Time Forgot. *A giant version appeared in several promotional commercials for Toy Story Land. The latest 2 show it being pushed around by an equally large Slinky Video games *Hidden in images in the membership page on The World of Cars Online website. *As a projectile, the loading screen and various other uses in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *As a bonus in the Toy Story 3 mini games "Woody's Wild Adventure" and "Daycare Dash." *In the video game Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. *As a badge in Merit Badge Mayhem. *In Ratatouille: The Video Game. *In the video game Disney INFINITY as one of the two-starter abilities for Woody, Buzz and Jessie. It acts exactly like the one in the Toy Story 3 video game. *In the video game Disney INFINITY: 3.0 as an obstacle in the Inside Out playset. *As a building in the Toy Story world of Disney Crossy Road. *As one of the non-playable Emoji of Disney Emoji Blitz. *As a Token needed for upgrading all Toy Story characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. *On all the Pixar Family Build areas and packs in LEGO The Incredibles. A giant LEGO brick version of it is part of Luxo Jr.'s (called Junior) Pixar Family Build (which is unlocked after completing the other Pixar Family Builds; completing this one will unlock Junior himself) and the ball can be summoned by Junior. *As a talisman in Disney Sorcerer's Arena. *As a power-up that can be formed by matching 5 pieces in an L or T-shape and used to remove all surrounding pieces in Toy Story Drop!, also in the background and part of the logo as the "o" in the word "Drop". Non-Pixar Disney appearances *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' in Christopher Robin's room *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Mickey Mouse'' (in the episode "Dog Show") *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *''Dumbo (2019 film)'' Trivia *The ball is also in the Toy Story Treat short "Oooh, Ball!", as well as a [https://www.facebook.com/PixarInsideOutIT/videos/1686126614951700/ web short for Inside Out] where Bing Bong plays with it. *The ball looks exactly the same as the one in the Nick Jr. show Blue's Clues, except the colors of the star and stripe are swapped. **The ball also looks exactly the same as the one in the Nickelodeon show Rugrats, except the colors of the ball is green with an orange star and blue stripe. The stripe is sometimes purple. Gallery Pixar Pixar Ball (Luxo Jr).jpg|''Luxo, Jr.'' Pixar Ball (Red's Dream).jpg|''Red's Dream'' vlcsnap-2016-07-24-12h22m54s220.png|1994 Levi's commercial Toy-story-luxo-ball-2.png|''Toy Story'' Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.49.33 PM.png|A boy bouncing the ball in Toy Story Pixar Ball (Toy Story).jpg|''Toy Story'' Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' CameoofLuxoball-6.png|The 1994 Levi's commercial as seen in Toy Story 2 Screen shot 2011-08-29 at 4.49.29 PM.png|''Toy Story 2'' Screen shot 2011-08-29 at 4.51.11 PM.png|''Toy Story 2'' Cameo-monstersinc-ball.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' Finding Nemo Toy Story References.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' that's an alternate.png|The alternate opening of The Incredibles JackJackAttach-PixarBall01.png|''Jack-Jack Attack'' Cameo-jackjack-ball.jpg|''Jack-Jack Attack'' isn't that just a little out of place.png|The Membership pages of World of Cars Online Presto-ball1.jpg|''Presto'' (at 2:34) Presto-ball.jpg|''Presto'' (at 2:59) Pixar Ball (Up).png|''Up'' (Russell's Badges) luxoballandlostoinup.png|''Up'' ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' teaser I present to you… THE LUXO TILE!.png|A tile on Sunnyside Daycare has the yellow surface, blue stripe, and red star of the ball. ball ts3appearancecreditsend.jpg|Credits of Toy Story 3 ball.jpg|''Brave'' S345 8gcs.sel16.276.jpg|''Monsters University'' balls.jpg|''Inside Out'' Bing Bong and Pixar ball.png|The ball in a web short for Inside Out Luxo boll in the good dinosaur by jubaaj-d9r3sve.jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' Finding dory.png|''Finding Dory'' Cars 3.png|''Cars 3'' coco-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg|''Coco'' Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad 2.jpg|''Toy Story 4'' LUXO 3.png|Woody's Wild Adventure: A Toy Story 3 game LUXO 2.png|Daycare Dash: A Toy Story 3 game ts3vglb2.png|''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' Ball-StateFarm commercial.png|2011 State Farm commercial ("Pet" trains) Kinect-Rush-Ratatouille.jpg|''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' Merit Badge Ball.png|Merit Badge Mayhem Toy Story Drop.jpg|''Toy Story Drop!'' Non-Pixar TiggeronLuxoBall.jpg|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible" Toystoryball lilostitch.jpg|Lilo & Stitch'' Pixar Ball Mickey Mouse.png|''Mickey Mouse: "Dog Show" Ralph Breaks The Internet 51.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet'' IMG 3160.JPG|Playhouse Disney Timothy 2019.jpg|Dumbo (2019 film) Other Pixar_Ball_from_Disney_Store_2019.jpeg Pixar_Ball_from_Disney_Store_2010.jpg Pixar_Ball_Candy_Apple.jpg Pixar_Ball_Pixar_Studios_Store.jpg Pixarfest_Pixar_Cake.jpg pixar-studios-luxo-jr-lamp-ball.jpg Disney•Pixar_Pin.jpg Incredible Play.png